Glass wiring boards having conductor patterns that are formed on a glass substrate are known. For example, Japanese Patent Publication, JP 2002-68782A discloses a glass board having a silane coupling agent adhered on a surface of a glass board. A plurality of fine metal particles are secured using the silane coupling agent, and a plating is applied to form electrical wiring. The electrical wiring is selectively arranged on the glass board by an exposed resist.
It is desirable that the wiring along a unit length have low electrical resistance. For example, it is required to reduce electrical resistance in order to lower loss and characteristics degradation for wiring for an antenna (i.e. near field communication or a wiring for electrical power supply).
However, in a case in which a thick copper plating layer is used in order to reduce electrical resistance, the copper plating layer may be peeled off when mechanical stress is applied. This also applies to the method of JP 2002-68782A in which the metal particles are fixed using a fine layer of silane coupling molecules.
Here, a silver paste may be interposed which can be applied comparatively thick. However, in a case in which the silver paste is provided on a glass, there is a possibility during plating that the silver plating may peel off from an edge portion when plating solution is disposed between the glass and the silver in the silver paste.